Peter Griffin The Man and Friends
Peter Griffin the Man and Friends is a Family Guy/Thomas parody series made by BiggestThomasFan. Cast (Do Not Edit, Add or Delete!) *Peter as Thomas *Herbert as Edward *Brian as Henry *Joe as Gordon *Quagmire as James *Mort as Percy *Cleveland as Toby *Dr. Hartman as Duck *Vern & Johnny as Donald & Douglas *Mr. Smithers (from The Simpsons) as Oliver *Stewie as Diesel *Mr. Bocco & Mr. Socco (from Salty's Lighthouse) as Bill & Ben *Bruce as BoCo *Meg as Daisy *Murial as Mavis *Salty (from Salty's Lighthouse) as Stepney *Jillain as Emily *Homer (from The Simpsons) as Bertie *Seamus as Salty *Snot (from American Dad) as Harvey *Bertram as Arry *Charlie the Bully as Bert *Kevin Swanson as Fergus *Stan (from American Dad) as Skarloey *Ernie (from The Cleveland Show) as Rheneas *Roger (from American Dad) as Sir Handel *Berry (from American Dad) as Peter Sam *Steve (from American Dad) as Rusty *Rallo (from The Cleveland Show) as Duncan *Robert Tubbs (from The Cleveland Show) as Duke *Jeff Fischer (from American Dad) as Freddie *Greg & Terry (from American Dad) as Mighty Mac *Bob Memari (from American Dad) as Arthur *Kendra (from The Cleveland Show) as Lady *Death as Diesel 10 *Legs & Louie (from The Simpsons) as Splatter & Dodge *Adam West as Sir Topham Hatt *Captain Star (from Salty's Lighthouse) as Lady Hatt *Klaus (from American Dad) as Terence *Professor Frinks (from The Simpsons) as Trevor *Jesse as Toad *Cleveland Jr. as Derek *The Evil Monkey as Bulgy *Dianne Simmons as Elizabeth *Ernie the Giant Chicken as George *Tom Tucker as Murdoch *Carter Pewterschmidt as Spencer *Barbara Pewterschmidt as Caroline *Francis Griffin as Cranky *Jake Tucker as Scruffey *Avery Bullock (from American Dad) as Mr. Percival *Grampus (from Salty's Lighthouse) as Harold *Lois as Rosie *Mr. Taylor as Smudger *Mr. Washee Washee as Bulstrode *Wally Farquhare (from The Cleveland Show) as Jeremy *Tricia Takanawa as Molly *Chris as Stanley *Francine (from American Dad) as Madge *Neil as Whiff *Ollie as Hector *James Woods as D261 *Jasper as Billy *Dale (from King of the Hill) as Dennis *Donna (from The Cleveland Show) as Flora *Loretta as Henrietta *Hayley (from American Dad) as Annie *Roberta (from The Cleveland Show) as Clarabel *Franz Gutentag as The Spiteful Breakvan *Hank (from King of the Hill) as Jack *Bobby (from King of the Hill) as Alfie *Lester (from The Cleveland Show) as Patrick *Boomhauer (from King of the Hill) as Oliver (Pack) *Momstabba (from The Cleveland Show) as Max *Oliver Wilkerson (from The Cleveland Show) as Monty *Terry Kimple (from The Cleveland Show) as Kelly *Peggy (from King of the Hill) as Isobella *Tim (from The Cleveland Show) as Byron *Bill (from King of The Hill) as Ned *Joseph (from King of the Hill) as Buster *Mr. Stricklin (from King of the Hill) as The Foreman *Bonnie as Belle *Launne (from King of the Hill) as Old Slow Coach *Toshi (from American Dad) as Hiro *Carl as Victor *Jimbo, Kearney & Dolph (from The Simpsons) as The Horrid Lorries *Frank & Eddie (from Salty's Lighthouse) as Bash & Dash *Lord Stinker (from Salty's Lighthouse) as Ferdinand *Cappy (from Salty's Lighthouse) as Captain *Dylan as Scruff *Red Fin (from Salty's Lighthouse) as Flynn *Horace as Norman Episodes Season 1 *Peter & Joe/Peter Gets Tricked *Herbert & Joe/Herbert Helps Out *The Sad Story of Brian/Come Out, Brian! *Herbert, Joe & Brian/Brian To The Rescue *Peter's Cats/A Big Day For Peter *Peter & The Bugs/Trouble For Peter *Peter & The Breakdown Crane/Peter Saves The Day (S1) *Quagmire & The Cats/Quagmire Learns A Lesson *Troublesome Bugs/Foolish Bugs *Quagmire & The Bus/A Proud Day For Quagmire *Peter & The Guard/Peter & The Conductor *Peter Goes Fishing *Peter, Klaws & The Snow/Klaus The Fish *Peter & Homer/Peter & Homer's Great Race *Men & Turntables *Trouble In The House *Mort Runs Away *Water/Brian's Special Water *The Flying Kipper *Whistles & Sneezes *Cleveland & The Stout Gentlemen/Cleveland Brown *Peter In Trouble (S1)/Peter Breaks The Rules *Dirty Objects/Quagmire In A Mess *Off The Road/Joe Takes A Dip *Down The Mine *Peter's Christmas Party Season 2 *Peter, Mort & The Coal/Double Trouble (S2) *Cows/A Cow On The Road *Homer's Chase *Saved From Death *Old Iron *Peter & Professor Frinks/A New Friend For Peter *Mort & The Signal *Dr. Hartman Takes Charge *Mort & Grampus/Mort Proves A Point *The Runaway *Mort Takes The Plunge *Pop Goes The Stewie *Dirty Work (S2)/Stewie's Devious Deed *A Close Shave/A Close Shave For Dr. Hartman *Better Late Than Never *Franz Gutentag/Vern & Johnny *The Deputation *Peter Comes To Breakfast *Meg *Mort's Predicament *The Humansel *Wrong Road *Herbert's Exploit *Ghost Man/Mort's Ghostly Trick *Woolly Bear *Peter & The Missing Christmas Tree